Cheat on her
by Tomatoes
Summary: Miley's excited to be dating Mikayla who on the other hand cheats on her with someone unexpected.
1. Dear lilly

**Dear lilly: **

It's been a couple of weeks since Miley and I've talked. I hate this feeling. I've texted her so much I think ill need a thumb transplant. Ok. I know you might be confused and you're probably asking yourself why im sending you an email instead of just talking on the phone. I guess im so used to using my fingers that its easier to write a letter. Ok, A week ago me and Miley were laying on her bed it was raining outside so that left our picnic canceled. Anyways we settle for a movie in her bed since it was freaking freezing. So me and Miley we on her bed and I got behind her and started flirting with her like _we_ used to. Remember? So I was playing with Miley a little bit when she started sobbing a bit getting me worried. So I was like "What's wrong?" She was like nothing so I insisted. You know how stubborn I can get. I cannot keep my mouth shut. I have to be all curious. So 'said, I quote "I can't tell you ill show you." She turned around and kissed me!!!!

Lilly what do I do? I still can believe she kissed me. I tried talking to her but she wont come out. Im worried she hasn't even gone to school. What if she… no. Lilly this is all my fault I shouldn't even write to you about this. This is all my fault . How could I not have noticed. The way she cared so much as to what I thought about her being Miley. I thought she was just being a good friend; something I was horrible at. I am such an… idiot, I've always known when a guy likes me. I just wish I would have known since the beginning, I would have made it clear for her. .I don't even like her. And don't get me wrong she is gorgeous but. Lilly I swear her being gay was so far away from my mind. She dated Jake. I guess she's bi. Why didn't you tell me? Oh god. I'm so sorry. I wish I was with her right now. You wont know how badly I miss her. She's my best friend! Anyway, I have to go feed bagels. I swear that dog's just going to eat us all one day. Why did mom get that dog anyways?

Hoping you write back;

Mikayla Ann Hartward

P.S.: Sorry about not asking you about Paris.

P.P.S.: How's Paris?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MILEY'S POV

Don't you hate when you take a test and then you realized that your errors were really dumb? That's how I feel right now. How could I be so illusive as to think that Mikayla liked me. And then I had to go and kill it even more by kissing her.

KISSING her.

How obvious was it? VERY. My mind is so cynical as to give me flashbacks when me and her stared at the Grey brothers. There is not one gay bone in her body. I hate straight girls!

That's why im not talking to her anymore, and im not overreacting. If she was so straight then why did she have to flirt with me everyday. For any reason. She should know that:

**** MILEY (gay) + MIKAYLA (fine, sexy, and very flirtatious) = Miley falling head over heels in love with Mikayla.

I cant believe she thought I was straight. I watch LOGO. Well, we watched it together, actually. See, another point made.

**** 2 lonely girls +logo (gay channel is you didn't know) = making out and/or sex.

It makes sense doesn't it? Why didn't she see it? Instead she just says.

"Im sorry" and leaves.

NOT COOL. I was so ecstatic when I finally kissed me and then she had to kill it by shoving me away. She didn't even pull back right away. She waited up until I wanted to deepen the kiss to push me away. Well you know what Mikayla fuck you. She might as well forget about me. Why? You ask. She's been sending me thousands of messages. Apologizing and saying she never meant to hurt me. Bull. I know exactly what she wanted. She wanted me as her little gay experiment. I was so not up for that.

She can take her little friendship and shove it up her-

Another text. I opened my phone.

_Miley we need to talk. _

For the first time I actually was going to text her back.

About?

_Us, please. This is important. You know we need to talk._

IDK, Im a bit busy. 

_Plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz._

I placed the phone in my drawer. I couldn't give in. besides two sentences were enough. We didn't need to talk about anything else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MIKAYLA'S POV

Yes, im still in my room. Still texting Miley. She's never actually been mad at me. I cant stand this I need her. She and lilly are the only two people in my life. Lilly is all the way over in Paris. Zut!! ( darn in French) I cant afford to loose Miley. I will do anything to get her back.

"Ma'am?" - Charles asked.

" Yes, Charles."

" You have correspondence." -She replied in a serious tone. I smiled.

"Why don't you just call it mail?" -He didn't even flinch. " You can leave now."

"Yes, Ma'am" -Well he's not getting me anything for Christmas obviously. Let's see. Light bill, application for college, Saverite coupons, Lilly's letter! The rest of the envelopes flew across my room as I began to read:

**Mickie: **

I'm sorry about you and Miley. Now that your mom died you're probably very lonely. If I was there I would give you a big bear hug. Gosh how I miss being with you and Miley and the weird one. Oliver. How is he? Anyway, as of Miley. Well I personally though you liked her thus me not even bothering to tell you. I mean you guys were so cute together that I just thought that you were both in love. I wish I could talk to Miley. I sure do miss her.

You as me what to do. Well, if I were in your place I would have given Miley a chance. Hey, she was there every time you needed her and not just because she liked you. You out of all people know that. Maybe you should try a bit, but please don't play with her feelings. I cant even believe that you didn't even realize that she liked you. It was so obvious!!! Didn't you guys like flirt all the time? Maybe deep inside you'll discover that you actually love Miley. Trust me, she's a sweetheart, but I understand if you don't go for her. Hey its your choice. I will warn you though; I doubt she'll ever see you as friend again. You cannot even imagine how much she talked about you. One time she even called me at 2 am to talk about how much she loved you. She told me about your cute little mole on you rear end. Ha, Why was she looking there anyways? None of my business.

I do have to tell you that Miley dated Jake just to get close to you. Remember the movie you guys were filming? Well we ruined it because she was ultra jealous of Jake. I bet you didn't know that right? She's always been in love with you Mikayla. Im telling, well writing you, the love you're missing from you dead parents, Miley will give you. Think about what I've told you and keep me update on the whole Miley thing.

Waiting for your call:

Lillian Truscott

P.S.: Paris is great. French guys are so hot!

I crumpled up the note and threw myself backwards. Dating Miley. This is the only way to save our friendship. Well, we wont basically be friends again. All I want is my Miley back… as a friend! Ok, just relax. Let me think things through.

Lets review the Pros first:

*Miley is gorgeous.

*She will obviously be a great girlfriend.

*Miley wont ever harm me.

*I am 100% sure that she is in love with me…**Now** of course.

*I might actually be secretly in love with her.

Ok, now for the Cons:

*I don't even think I'm bi.(yes, that's my only con)

Well the solution is obvious: Ill ask her out; and on the bright side she has gorgeous eyes. I stood up and grabbed my keys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MILEY'S POV

I got out of my sexy shower. A showers always brings my mood up. I had a towel over my body and checked my phone. Wow, 15 text messages. She really outdid herself this time. I skipped to the last 2 messages.

_I know you're reading my texts _

_Are you at your house?_

What the hell? Why the hell would she come over here for? I haven't even done my hair.

I don't want to see you, Mikayla.

I was alone at my house and I knew that if Mikayla came she'd probably work her way to make me forgive her and then the whole touchy thing would start all over. Not this time it wont. I wonder were my undies are at?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MIKAYLA'S POV

I pulled up a block from Miley's house. Even though she knew I'd arrive at her house I want to be a little unexpected. Ok, so let's review my plan. I convince her to let me talk to her in private then Ill tell her that I like her and then we go out. Very simple. Why work harder on it? She's been in love with me for a while, why should I have to beg? Here I am. I knock on the door (as if that wasn't obvious.) And Miley's dad opens the door. Gosh, his hair is so gorgeous! I just love hair! Umm that's probably a reason why im here right now. I love playing with Miley's hair. She probably thought I was being all homo on her. I just love hair. ( Feel free to call me weird)

"Well hello there Mikayla."-she kissed my cheek. His hair smells so good. I blushed a bit. Miley's dad is so cute!

"Hi, can I talk to Miley?"-He frowned.

"Well, I thought you can to talk to me!"-I smiled and patted him playfully as an excuse, of course to play with his hair.

"I did, it's just that I really need to talk to her." Please?"

"Actually, she told me she didn't ever want to talk to you, ever."-He looked at me puzzled.

"Oh, I get it."-he looked past me.

"Where's your car? Don't tell me you walked over here."-How cute, worrying about me and everything.

"Yeah."-I lied.

"Well I was just on my way to go fishing, with Jackson. I could drop you off."-I saw Jackson wave from the couch. I smiled.

"No, thanks. Ill walk."

"Are you sure?"-He touched my shoulder.

"Yes, It'll give me time to think."-We all walked out and I waited until they left. They take hours! First Jackson forgot the food, then the sun block and then the car couldn't start. I waited on a corner for about 20 minutes! I ran to the house after they left. The house is locked. How do I get in. Miley probably wont open. She must be really pissed. My plan had to be completely rearranged


	2. Ol' Nancy

_**MIKAYLA'S POV: **_

Miley probably wont open. She must be really pissed. My plan had to be completely rearranged. I had to leave the key Miley gave me home, I should just go blond.

How the hell am I going to get in? Knowing Miley's temper she'd probably smack the door in my face. I popped my gum annoyed and spit it out. This effin gum always looses its flavor in less than a minute. I placed a mint under my tongue and noticed that her window was open. I smirked.

"Moment here, don't I have a skirt on?"-Fuck. All I had to do was climb the tree and get in easy but no little miss Mikayla HAD to wear a skirt. No wonder Miley is mad at me. Look at this peace of cloth. It **barely** covers my ass. Here I am fighting with myself when its about 6:30. OMG it's almost dark. Why didn't I come at a decent hour? No time to fight again. Resigned I gripped myself to Ol' Nancy, Jackson's Cherry tree. If Jackson saw me on his tree I would be dead by now. Do not ask me why he actually plants trees. Maybe its cause he's never gotten a cherry in his life. HAHAHA. Oh goodie. Im so funny.

As I was halfway up Nancy I got a splinter on my butt. Don't _ever_ get a splint on your butt. It might sound stupid but it actually hurt like hell. Gosh look at my situation. Ol' Nancy's branch where it shouldn't and I have a mega wedgie. I haven't even done my homework. Mrs. Lister is going to fail me. Ok, guys NEVER take AP US history. It will bore the crap out of you. I reached for the window, (after almost missing it and diving to the concrete.) I flew in her room, my face landing on her wood floor. Did I break a tooth.

"What the fuck?"-I shook myself up from the floor. Miley was wrapped in a towel. She looked at me as if I were an alien. I can't bare to contradict her though.

"Hi"

"Mikayla, why the hell did you just burst in through my window?"-I wish I knew that too. Now that I think of it, I should have just waited for her to open the door for me and if not leave. I checked my teeth. Perfect. I seriously thought I had to back to Dr. Eisenhower's office first thing in the morning. That would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me. I seriously think he's going to going to rape me one day.

"Your dad said you didn't want to see me."-She walked inside the walk-in closet,. Hey that's kinda funny. **Walked** inside the _walk-in _closet. A couple seconds later she came out with some girl boxers and a wife beater; ooh and we can't forget the sex hair.

"Was there something you didn't understand?"-I open my mouth. "leave."- She walks to her door and I grab her wrist. I felt her shudder.

"Miley we _have_ to talk. What happened the other day-

Interrupted again.

"I'm not that dumb ok. I already got it. You're not gay."-She walked to her bed. "…just go."-I don't whether she's pissed or sad. I pray she's only sad and sit next to her.

"I didn't know you liked me."-She rolled her eyes. Well then, I guess she's pissed. "I know you must think im a charlatan but I just wasn't ready."-Here comes flirty Mikayla again. I need to watch every single word that come out of my mouth.

"Ready for what?"-she looks so confused both her brows drawn together. She _is _cute. A lot of guys in East Northumberland High are after her and she never pays attention to none of them. I have to look at the bright side. We totally made a hot couple. Mikayla and Miley. Mi…kiley? MG that sounds so effin hot.

"Us."- My fingers found its way between hers. She's adorable too, funny, sincere and I adore her eyes. Wait am I bi? It does feel nice to hold her hands between mines. I leaned in for a kiss and she moved her face annoyed.

"What 'us'?"- Has her Hannah wig been on too tight? She just saw me trying to kiss her, how dare she act like a dumb hillbilly at this moment?

"I want us to be together."-She looked a little distressed and pulled her hand away.

"As if."-She scoffed. Why is she so difficult? First she kisses me and now she doesn't want me to kiss her.

"Why else would I risk my life climbing 'Ol' Nancy'?" I turned my whole body towards her. I curved my lips upwards. She wasn't looking at me though.

"You scraped your pinkie" She stared at the scrape on my pinkie. I can't climb a tree for shit. I think that's how I lost my virginity.

"Kiss to make it better?"-I cupped her face and glided my lips on hers. She pecked me twice and I felt her smile against my lips. Her lips were actually really tender, very indulging actually. She pulled me back as she placed a couple of pillows against the headboard. I smiled and sat on her lap my knees on either side of the bed. It feels a teensy weird us like this. About to make out with my best friend on her bed, on top of her lap. Wowie. But If I back out at the last moment she'll hate me forever.

"Do you think you're ready now, I want you to be my girlfriend."-Her face is so serious right now. It's like she's part of the 90210 cast.

"Good, cuz you're stuck with me anyways."-she smiled a bit, and slowly placed her hands around my neck closing her eyes and pulled me toward her velvety lips. My hands somewhat went to her waist conversely as I tilted my head to the left, I never noticed how tiny her waist is I slowly explored her abdomen and my hand accidentally raised her shirt a bit. She inhales deeply and pulls me closer to her. I obey nonchalantly and her tongue wets my lower lip begging for entrance. Why not? I open my mouth and let her slide her tongue inside my mouth. Apparently, not big enough I noted as Miley parted my lips farter apart and the tip of her tongue went under mines. It felt a little awkward but I wont lie I was liking it. I sucked on her tongue a bit and a moan escaped her lips.

Should I stop? I'm already her girlfriend, I don't need to make out with her. It may come up later but I CAN evade it for now. I tried to pull away but her lips. Those evil lips, didn't make my attempt easy invigorating our kiss even more. I never even knew she could kiss so good.

Miley pulled away from our kiss. How the hell did I get on top of her? She smirks against my lips and pushes a strand of hair behind my ears. Our eyes lock and she has this goofy smiled tattooed to her face. We sit up and she stands taking my hand in hers carefully.

"Let's get this fixed"-I smile.

"Sure…girlfriend."-Her smile widens and her eyes brightens. March 21, 2009. My first day dating Miley.


End file.
